Salamander Octopus
by Jayalek
Summary: Lucy tries to get out of bed but Natsu is being difficult.


Salamander Octopus

* * *

Lucy woke up slowly, barely holding back the low groan that was about to escape her throat as her half asleep brain finally processed the position she was in. The heavy weight on top of her slept ever so peacefully as Lucy tried to formulate a plan of escape. It was nearly seven and the blonde desperately needed to pee.

When Natsu had first done it, it had been cute. Hell, it still was pretty cute. But most nights the Salamander only got about half way on top of her before falling into a deep sleep. Lucy guessed he thought she was more comfortable than her mattress, which she wasn't sure if she should take as a compliment or not. And while the dragon slayer made a great blanket, tonight was not one of those nights where only about half of his one-hundred-and-seventy odd pounds of flesh was atop her. No, today Natsu's whole body was stretched above her, his whole weight pressed against her making it a little difficult to breath. He laid face down, his face burrowed against her neck as he breathed softly into her ear (which wasn't as romantic as it sounds). Chest to chest with Natsu's legs thrown over her hips as he cuddled her like a teddy bear.

Lucy supposed that she needed to talk to her lover about his extreme cuddling, and soon. She could barely breath.

Lucy slowly analyzed her situation like she would a battle field, venturing slow prodding movements as she planned the best route of escape. She supposed if she could move Natsu's legs out of the way she could slide right out from under him without waking him. Natsu could sleep in till noon if Lucy let him, but the dragon slayer absolutely refused to get up before eight on his days off. If Lucy woke him up he wouldn't go back to sleep and would follow her around like a sleepy puppy, tugging on the hem of her shirt to weakly try and pull her back to bed. He would pout at her and whine, not even able to make coherent sentences.

And while it was adorable, Lucy knew that he is tired and hates to wake him up. Of course if she manages to slip out of his fearsome unconscious grasp he would stay asleep for at least another hour and a half. He would then wake up and sleepily demand breakfast, whether it was a bowl of cereal or something that actually required effort was up to how nice he was in his demanding and how good of a mood Lucy was in.

Lucy didn't know why she put up with him and his cave-manish ways.

Her gaze flickered to his sleeping face and couldn't help a smile that spread across her face, okay maybe there were a couple reasons...

Lucy had managed to shift Natsu's legs off his hip and then proceeded to try and maneuver out from underneath him.

No such luck.

As if sensing the attempting escape of his human body pillow, Natsu some how to constrict himself more fully around Lucy. His right arm wrapping under the curve of her spine, his left around her shoulders. The dragon's slayer's right leg hooking around her knee and his left pressed back against her hip, effectively pinning her.

She was trapped.

More than before.

 _Damnit_.

Lucy let out a long gust of air, as she half heartedly glared at her beloved for what he was forcing her to do. Normal people didn't have to untangle themselves from a possessive dragon slayer every morning! It seemed like she would have to wake up her lover in order to actually get up today. "Natsu..." Lucy whispered, prodding his thigh gently, not able to reach anywhere else with her arms being pinned to her sides thanks to the Salamander's super cuddling. "Natsu!" She whispered a little louder.

A muffled grunt was her response the pinkette burrowed his face a little harder against her throat before letting out a sigh as his mind fell back into the unconsciousness that he had nearly escaped.

Hm...

Maybe if she just...rolled him over.

Bracing herself on her forearms, Lucy grappled Natsu gently with her thighs and twisted her hips, tilting Natsu towards the mattress Lucy let gravity do the rest of the work. Natsu now lay on his back with Lucy face down on top of him. Success! But that was before Natsu's grip across the small of her back and shoulders tightened, his hands clenching into her shirt.

Lucy huffed out an annoyed breath before groaning into Natsu's bare chest, not even bothering to be quiet. Perhaps she could unwrap her legs from his and slide out from Natsu's arms if she left her shirt behind? It would be a sacrifice she would have to make because her bladder was constricting almost painfully.

Lucy wiggled around for a minute, maneuvering herself so that she loosened Natsu's grip on her and untangled her legs from his she began to gingerly slide down his body, regretfully having to work her way out of her shirt. It was a casualty that had to be made, she guessed. Excitement rose as she reached the 'V' of the dragon slayer's legs, finally, _FINALLY_ , getting free of his grip she quietly maneuvered out of bed.

Leaping away from the mattress - Natsu sometimes gripped her around the waist and tugged her back to bed, restarting the whole process - she picked up Natsu's shirt which he had thrown onto the floor before going to bed and slipped it on. Lucy smiled to herself and mentally congratulated herself for a job well done. She turned to look at her beloved, who was now cuddling with her shirt, before making her way to the bathroom.

"Your so cute in the morning." She heard Natsu mutter, making Lucy stiffen and turn to him. The idiot was smiling into her shirt, not even bothering to open his eyes. "And creative."

Lucy glared at him before turning away and stomping out, Natsu laughing sleepily behind her.

* * *

 **AN: Guess who woke up at four o'clock in the frickin' morning on a Sunday and couldn't go back to sleep? Me! Which is odd since I got home at like two last night...**

 **Oooh crap! Who wants to hear a frickin' story that will make this authors note crazy long? You may skip if you like.**

 **So last night my sister asked me to watch her friend's little eighteen month old child while they went out to a party. She said she would pay me back in pizza rolls and that the kid, Emery, would be asleep the whole time. So...yeah I drove over there and it was really awkward cause no one is home and I had never been there before so I kinda just played on my phone for a couple hours on their couch. But then...Emmy starts crying. So I go into her room and pick her up out of her crib, I know nothing about children mind you, so I say "Please don't cry, small human, I am being paid in pizza rolls to be here!" Funny thing is she just buried her face into my chest and cried (I think she had a nightmare? I dunno man) so I took her out into the living room and put her on my lap and just start...talking to her. But then her dad shows up! Okay so this guy has never met me before and I am sitting on his couch, holding his kid so we both kinda freeze and I am a very awkward person so I say "Hi..." And he says "hi." And then I say "Want your daughter back?" Cause I'm an awkward person who is awkward and I didn't know what to do! And he takes her and says thanks for watching her after I explained the situation and it was the most embarrassing situation of my life, oh my god, I am sorry.**

 **Ha - okay so what inspired me to right this was my cat, Malia, was sleeping on my chest and I was thirsty so I had to move her without waking her cause she gets all hyper and shit and chews on cords and crap while I'm trying to go back to sleep (She has eaten THREE of my headphones!). So anyway I had to move her and that's what gave me the idea.**

 **Also when I used to visit my aunt I would share a bed with my cousin, and I used to wake up really early cause I was weird. Anyway, I would have to get out of the bed without waking her up - which is really hard for those who have never had to do that.**

 **It was mainly just something to pass the time cause no one is up and I was bored so...yeah I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go play Tomb Raider in till it's late enough for me to get up and make some pancakes without it being weird (It's like...six now).**


End file.
